This is a program project composed of the following three individual projects: In the Iridium Complexes Project it is planned to continue to prepare more and different aromatic isonitriles for direct substitution reactions with iridium(I) complexes; to investigate the polymeric state in solution of the complexes prepared; to study the interaction of the iridium-isonitrile complexes with DNA: and to try to find a procedure for the preparation of the tetracyanoiridate (I) ion, to alkylate this ion using alkyloxonium salts and to identify and characterize the resulting products. In the Fission Fragments Projects it is planned to collect additional data from the two parameter experiment which will allow determination of the initial energy of the fission fragments, the final energy after passage through a thin absorber foil, and the energy loss in the absorber foil. Efforts will also be made to improve the characteristics of the thin film scintillator detector. In the Stimulatory Protein Kinase Modulator Project, it is desired to elucidate the possible parallel relationships between tissue levels of cyclic GMP, tissue activities of the stimulatory modulator and cyclic GMP-dependent protein kinase under certain physiological and pathogenic conditions.